$\vec u = (3,-1)$ $\vec w = (-4, 4)$ $-6\vec u - \dfrac14\vec w= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {-6}\vec u - {\dfrac14}\vec w &= {-6}(3,-1) - {\dfrac14}(-4,4) \\\\\\\\ &= (-18, 6) - (-1, 1) \\\\\\\\ &= (-18- (-1), 6- 1) \\\\ &= (-17, 5) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( -17, 5 )$